The Afterlife in the Shire
by emmerlii
Summary: This story is about Frodo Baggins after he has destroyed the Ring in Mount Doom. Please review and enjoy. COMPLETED!
1. Reliving The Past

**Reliving The Past**

Frodo awoke yet again after a nightmare about his journey to Mordor even though it was a month ago since he came back to The Shire. He got out of bed and made a cup of tea and sat down. _"Why does this keep happening?"_ He thought to himself. 'I'll ask Gandalf tomorrow what they might mean.' He muttered to himself. He went outside for some fresh air and went back to bed which proved to be very difficult. He was constantly tossing and turning and took long hours into the night before he finally drifted off again.

The next day Frodo was greeted at his door by his gardener Samwise Gamgee. Sam, as usual, was pulling weeds out and muttering to himself

'Oh, hello Mr Frodo, did you get enough sleep last night?

'Not really, Sam, I'm still having the nightmares. I'm going to ask Gandalf today if he knows what the might mean.

'I'm afraid you can't do that for another three days, Mr Frodo, he left this morning, said he had to go talk to Aragorn about something. He didn't say what, though. Would you like to get something to eat with me, Mr Frodo?'

'Yes, Sam, that would be rather nice. Thank you.'

They walked off and down to the road to The Green Dragon. Sam was rather happy as Rosie might be on her shift right now. She normally did morning and afternoon and then had the night off. They walked in and Sam was indeed happy, Rosie was working. She looked up when she heard the door open and gave them both a drink of ale and a smile, though her smile was much wider when she laid eyes on Sam.

'I told you, Pippin, Esmerta over there has only ever had eyes for me and she only ever would have eyes for me!' They heard Merry wailing all through The Dragon.

'You wish, Mate'. Was all that Pippin said. His frown soon changed to a broad smile when he spotted Frodo and Sam, but he soon turned around to try and reach Esmerta before Merry noticed.

Merry noticed soon after and went racing after his cousin. Though Pippin had gotten a head start on his cousin, Merry still beat him to the hobbit lass.

'Looks like their back to normal'. Said Sam watching the two squabbling. 'Now, Mr Frodo, tell me about your nightmares, I might be able to help.

'Sam, it's almost like I am back on the journey and my mind is slowly being turned to jelly with the Ring and Gollum and I really don't know if they will go away anymore.' Frodo's shoulder was starting to pain him again. He really did hope that the wound would heal soon. It was excruciating. Hot jabbing pains every few minutes or so.

'Mr Frodo, I am terribly sorry, I am afraid that I can't help you with your troubles as much as I would like to.

Just then they spotted Merry and Pippin walking over to them in a huff' their hair was messed up and Pippin looked like he was about to throttle his cousin.

'How many times have I told you, Merry? Don't stick your hairy foot in my mouth!' He screeched when they reached Sam and Frodo's table

'Um, Pip? You have hairy feet too.' Merry said jokingly, but it soon backfired. Pippin had had all he could take of Merry and left in a huff.

'Never thought he would get angry at me like this.' Merry said with cheerless eyes.

'I'm sure he will be fine by tomorrow.' Frodo said quietly, almost to himself. Merry and Sam exchanged concerned eyes.

Later that night Frodo was making some tea when suddenly he felt rather dizzy and sick. He tried to go to the basin and get some water but before he understood what was happening, his eyes were facing the ceiling and soon he drifted out of conscience.


	2. Seeing Gandalf

**Seeing Gandalf**

Frodo awoke to the voices of Sam, Pippin and Merry. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked very pale. His friends were worried.

'What the-- What happened?' He asked quietly. The others could barely hear him. They all had an expression of great relief on their faces when they finally heard Frodo's voice.

'Well, Mr. Frodo, I came in this morning because you weren't answering your door and I found you on the floor so I thought that I should put you back in bed and wait for you to come round. Pippin and Merry are here because they hadn't seen you all day and were worried. How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine. I just want to know why I fainted.'

'No one really knows.' Said Merry. 'But we do know that according to Samwise, you need "lots of rest" so to speak.'

'So you would rather he be exhausted all the time would you Merry?' Sam asked Frustrated and not picking up on Merry's point.

'No, as a matter of fact I would not.'

'Excuse me! Please stop fighting'. Frodo said. He was heaving for breathe as he said it and he soon lay back down with his hands over his eyes.

'Sorry Mr. Frodo. We best leave you to peace so you can have some rest.' Sam said quietly

'Nice to know your back with us, Frodo.' Pippin said as he walked out the door.

Later that day Frodo felt better and he decided to go outside Bag End as it was starting to get a bit stuffy. Sam was attending to his gardens as usual when he came in the door as soon as he saw Frodo was up.

'Are you feeling better Mr. Frodo?' Sam asked looking up at his master

'Yes, thank you, Sam. I need to talk to you.' He gestured to the table and chairs inside and made some tea as Sam sat down.

'Sam I think I have figured out why I fainted.'

'Why is that Mr Frodo?'

'Well I think I fainted because of the pain in my shoulder. It's starting to hurt again and after everything I went through… Sam and I don't know how much more I can take.' Frodo said with solemn eyes. He was looking at the floor now. Tears were in his eyes and they were threatening to burst.

'Don't say that Mr Frodo, you can't die. Gandalf will be back the day after next.

Just hold on until then and then we can sort it out.' There was a tear coming down his right cheek. His voice choked a few times while he spoke. He never thought of Frodo dying.

'Oh, Sam, did I ever say I was going to die any time soon?' Frodo said almost as a joke, though it was very quiet. Sam gave a small smile and sipped his tea.

The following day there was a knock on the green door of Bag End in the early hours of the morning. The sun hadn't even risen and Frodo gave all his might to get out of bed so early. _"Who could be here at this hour?"_ He wondered to himself.

'Good morning Mr. Frodo. Sleep well?' Sam said happily.

'Morning? Sam the sun hasn't even risen yet. Please stop worrying about me. Go back home and to sleep you ninnyhammer!' Frodo chuckled slightly. He closed the door and went back to bed. Later on there came another knock, Sam again, though the sin had risen this time.

'Hello again, Sam.' Frodo said tiredly.

'Hello Mr Frodo. Sorry to bother you so early before. I had a dream that you were dying so I though I had better go check. Sorry for waking you. Do you want to go to the green Dragon for some bacon and eggs? I think Rosie might be on one of her shifts right now.'

'Yes, all right Sam. That sounds like a good idea. Just let me get my cloak.' Frodo walked back inside Bag End, when he realized something; Sam had never openly spoken to him about Rosie before. He wasn't sure but he had a feeling that Sam felt as if Frodo had become almost a brother or something. This made Frodo quite happy.

They walked down the road and to The Green Dragon to get some breakfast when they found Merry alone talking to Esmerta.

'Merry, what are you doing here so early? And where's Pippin?' Frodo and Sam said in unison.

'Look, to stop him getting angry at me whenever I talk to this lovely lady I decided to come in here early so that Pippin thinks I'm not talking to her. Give the poor hobbit a break. So I have told him to go for it instead of me.'

'So you're lying to your best friend?' Sam asked. Frodo looked dumb founded.

'No, Samwise, not lying, saving him from humiliation.'

'Yes well we ran into him in the street on the way here, he is on his way so if I were you I would leave Miss Esmerta alone'. Sam said

'Ah, thank you' and with that Merry sat down at a table with Frodo and Sam. Pippin walked in and spotted them straight away and sat with them

'Morning, lads, how are you, Frodo?'

'I'm much better thanks, Pip.' Frodo said as he tucked into his bacon and eggs, though all of a sudden he wasn't really that hungry but he thought it best to force down as much as he could so that his companions didn't think he was in trouble or anything.

Merry got up and got what everyone wanted for breakfast but he was taking an unusually long time. Sam and Frodo looked at each other. Pippin was looking at them suspiciously.

'What are you two looking at?' He asked warily

'Er nothing, Pippin.' Frodo said quietly. Merry came back with their breakfast in hand.

'You were gone a while, Merry'. Sam said smartly.

'Well the cook was taking a while to cook everything because he is making a ton of food for when Gandalf comes back today; cakes, all sorts of different foods.' Merry smiled broadly. Pippin absentmindedly licked his lips and thought of all the different foods they could be preparing.

'Sounds like fun.' Pippin said happily while helping himself to some food.

Later that day Merry, Frodo, Sam and Pippin waited at the gate of Hobbiton for Gandalf. After about half an hour Frodo finally spotted a horse and cart in the distance slowly coming closer and closer. 'Hey! Look! It's Gandalf!'

Gandalf arrived right in front of the hobbits and stopped.

'Well, it's lovely to see you four little hobbits again. How are you all? Frodo, Sam told me that you have something to ask me. But let us deal with that later. I must have a rest. I'm not as young as I used to be.' He said with a chuckle. He road on to Bag End when the hobbits had clambered into his wagon.

Later that night Gandalf went over to Frodo's to discuss Frodo's problem.

'Now, Frodo, what seems to the problem?' He asked sternly.


	3. Gandalf's Prediction

Gandalf's prediction

Welcome back for chapter 3. Enjoy

______________________________________________________________________________________

'Well Gandalf, I keep having the same reoccuring dreams about Gollum, The Ring and the trip to Mordor and the other day i collapsed. Do you know why?' He had a sort of worried look on his face.

'Frodo I'm not going to lie to you. From what you are telling me, I think that the journey and all of it has contaminated with your soul and you are not able to recover. I'm going to try and word this as best as i can. Frodo i believe that with all that happened on the way and in Mordor you will die a lot earlier than expected. I am not presicely when but i expect maybe around when you turn 60.'

Frodo had a look of amazement on his face. He was going to die quicker than he would have?

'But, Gandalf...how can that have happened?'

'Well whenever you put the Ring on, accidental or not it slowly made you weaker and more vulnerable. So you will eventually die alot quicker than expected of a Hobbit in such good health. I'm so sorry Frodo. I should have never sent you on that trip.'

'Gandalf it isnt your fault. I should have never put the Ring on. But i suppose what done is done.'

'I'm sorry Frodo.' And with that Gandalf left.

A little later that day Sam came over to see what Gandalf had said to Frodo whom he handn't seen since this morning.

'So Mr Frodo. What did Gandalf say?'

'Sam...Sam he said because of the ammount of times i put the Ring on on the way to Mordor that it made me weaker and more vulnerable and that it contaminated my soul. He said that I was going to die quicker than I should have if the Ring had never come into my posession.'

'But how is that possible?'

'I don't know Sam.'

The next few weeks were troubled for Frodo. He collapsed many times. He was sitting down one warm afternoon when he heard a knock at the door.

'Frodo, open up I have news for you.'

'Oh, hello, Gandalf. What's the news? Come in.'

'Frodo I think we might be able to consult the King of your condition so that he knows never to let any one ever again near Mount Doom. What do you think?'

'I think it's a good idea. Can Sam come? he'll be worried if i leave with you.'

'Of course he can. But make it quick in telling him we don't have much time to waste.'

Frodo ran to Sam's house and knocked on the door. 'Sam it's me. I don't have much time to lose you need to come out here right now!'

'What is it Mr' Frodo?'

'Sam, Gandalf wants me to go with him to see the king and tell him what has happened to me because of the Ring and Gandalf wants to tell him that Mount Doom should be destroyed. Can you come?'

'Of course i can Frodo.'

They walked back to Bag End to find Pippin and Merry trying to get in but Gandalf was blocking the way.

'Let us in, Gandalf!' Screamed Merry.

'Yeah! We want to see Frodo!' Pippin bellowed.

'I'm right here.' Said Frodo.

'Oh hello, Frodo. How are you?'

'I'm good, Pip.'

'Why is Gandalf here?' Merry asked.

'Can i tell them, Gandalf?'

'If you must.'

'Gandalf is here because he is taking me to the King because of what the Ring did to me and he wants to tell the king to destroy Mount Doom so that something like the Ring is never re-created.'

'What did the Ring to do you?' They asked together with faces of astonishment.

Gandalf answered. 'Whenever Frodo put the Ring on while on the way to Mordor it slowly deteriorated his soul and his life. I am expecting that Frodo will die much younger than he should have if the Ring had never come into his posession.'

'But....But how?' They both asked

'The Ring was pure evil. It would have eventually killed him had he not destroyed it when he did.'

'Can we come with you?'

'If you promise not to be a nuisence and slow us down.'

They thought for a moment and then Merry said 'We promise.'


	4. Journey to the King

Journey to the King

Welcome back to chapter 4 of Life in the Shire. Enjoy. Please R&R

______________________________________________________________________________________

Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry and Gandalf set off early the next morning to go to the King and inform him of the news of Frodo. Everybody met at Bag End and then they were on their way to the King. Merry and Pippin were trying there very best to be good and not get into any trouble. So far no one had noticed that Pippin had stepped in many things, bad things, except for Merry whom Pippin kept showing his foot to everytime he stepped in something new.

By early evening all four hobbits were tired and restless. 'Gandalf can we take a break? We have been walking all day nd my feet hurt.' Frodo said rubbing his feet.

'We can stop. But not for long. Get some rest I need all of you to be energized by the time i wake you all up. Get to sleep.'

Frodo found a flat bit of ground and set up camp and fell asleep. He had a horrible dream about the Ring and Gollum again. All the way through he heard 'My Precious, My Precious'. He finally woke up not long after with Gandalf's face staring at his.

'Frodo, are you ok? Another bad dream?'

'I'm ok, Gandalf. Do we have to get going now?'

'No not for about another hour. I thought that i should give you a good rest as your the reason we are all out here.'

'Thankyou, Gandalf.' And with that Frodo went back to sleep but had a much more enjoyable dream.

Frodo awoke again with Gandalf's face at his again. 'Frodo we need to get moving if we are going to get to Isengard when we need to. I will give you ten minutes to get ready.'

Frodo got out of bed and packed up his bed. He had breakfast which was much better than Lembas bread. Before long they were back walking along the long, winding road to King Theoden.

After a while the sun had started to go down creating a very red colour in the world and making the trees seem scary. Pippin and Merry saw the trees and had decided to walk ahead instead of creating little games along the way.

'It feels kind of usual to be walking on a quest doesn't it Mr Frodo?' Sam asked after a while.

'Yes it does, Sam. It feels like it was only yesterday that we set out to destroy the Ring in Mordor.'

Suddenly Frodo colapssed on the ground, gasping for air.

'Oh no! Gandalf! Something's wrong with Frodo!' Sam shrieked.

Gandalf came rushing over to where Frodo lay.

'Peregrin Took go fetch water from the River.' Gandalf said handing Pippin a small flask.

When Pippin got back to Gandalf, Frodo and Sam, Gandalf poured all the water in the flask down Frodo's throat. Frodo regained strength and asked what happened.

'Well all that I know is that Sam was calling for me eargently so I came rushing over and asked for Pippin to fill this flask up with water and then you came back. I don't know how though. Do you Sam?'

'Well we were talking about Mordor and then after you had said Mordor you colapssed.'

'Hmm, maybe the damage is worse than i thought.' Said Gandalf. We need to get a move on to the King.'

The next day was taken slowly for the sake of Frodo gradually getting weaker and weaker. Frodo was starting to get a bit agitated as everybody kept asking him if he was ok and if he needed rest. But he was polite and did not ask them to stop once. Sam kept a close eye on him as did Gandalf when Sam was asleep.

Frodo went to sleep with ease knowing that nothing should happen to him as he was now under constant watch of Sam and they could not, however, save him from his evil, re-occuring dreams.

Frodo awoke quite suddenly the next day, but felt refreshed and ready to walk on to Isengard.

Gandalf spoke after a while of nothing but the sound of prodding footsteps along dirt and grass. 'We should reach the king's castle in a little over a day, if my calculations are correct.'At this good news everybody suddenly picked up there pace.

By lunchtime everybody was starving. Merry and Pippin offered to finish anybody's lunch if they couldn't. Needless to say that everbody ate their lunch.

After lunch everybody was happy to keep going. Everybody had a spring in there step. Suddenly Sam stopped where he was. He turned around to Frodo and said with a kind of sadness in his voice. 'It's raining Mr. Frodo. We need to take shelter.'

Frodo looked up and felt rain drops on his face. He was slightly annoyed but the rain felt refreshing as he had not witnessed rain for a fair while.

'There is a cave over there, we can take shelter in that for a while until the rain dies.' Said Gandalf.

Everybody clambered into the cave. It was a bit small for all five of them but they managed it without any hassle.

The rain lasted all afternoon and well into the night. They cooked tea. Pippin was happy as there was enough for seconds.

'Well we may as well bunk here for the night.' Said Gandalf smoking his pipe. Everyone got ready for bed within the next half hour, except for Gandalf who took watch for a while just outside.

Frodo woke up suddenly after another horrible dream. His shoulder was agonising but he tried to stay quiet so he went outside and stood next to Gandalf.

'Can you not sleep, Frodo?'

'No, Pippin is snoring loudly and my weathertop wound is painful. I thought that fresh air might help.'

'Frodo you do know that it will never heal and that the pain will never cease, don't you?' Gandalf had a serious and stern look on his face.

'Yes, I do, Gandalf. It's just it normally hurts during the night and it is starting to deprive me of sleep.'

'I know, Frodo, I know. You should probably try and get back to sleep, it is going to be a long day tomorrow im going to try and get us to the King by tomorrow night if I can. Goodnight, Frodo.'

'Goodnight, Gandalf.' And with that, Frodo went back to sleep and didn't wake up again until he was shaken awake by Sam.

The next afternoon they could see the outline of the King's castle in Isengard.

'Gandalf! Look, the Castle of Isengard!' Said Merry with excitment in his voice.

'Yes, Meriadoc, the King's castle of Isengard.'


	5. Theoden's Reaction

King Théoden's Reaction

Welcome back to chapter 5. Please R+R. Enjoy.

______________________________________________________________________________________

King Théoden came out of his Castle and greeted his guests. 'Welcome, Gandalf and Hobbits. So wonderful to see you again.'

Gandalf and the Hobbits bowed down low to the ground when Théoden came out.

'Théoden we come because I have news for you of Frodo.'

'And what of Mr Frodo Baggins?'

'I think that it might be best if we sit inside. This may come as a shock.'

'Yes I am very sure that Aragorn will want to hear this. He became very fond of Frodo.'

They walked inside and sat down at the long table, used for feasts and important meetings. Aragorn came and sat with them.

'Now, Gandalf, what is so important about our little friend here?' Asked Théoden.

'I think that it might be best if Frodo tells you about it and then we can discuss it.' Answered Gandalf looking at Frodo, whom all eyes suddenly turned too.

Frodo was reluctant to tell them but felt it was best to as he always rathered to listen then to talk. When he had finished Aragorn spoke.

'I am beginning to think that the Ring was more powerful than we had ever suspected.' He sat back in his chair with a look of deep thought on his face. 'Is there nothing we can do? Reverse the damage?'

'I am afraid not. The damage that Sauron's Ring did to Frodo is permanent.' Answered Gandalf.

Suddenly Gandalf felt a tug on his long robes.

'What is it Samwise? I am in the middle of a very important meeting.'

'Well, Mr Gandalf, sir. I was just wondering when we are going to be heading back to the Shire. Rosie is pregnant and she wants me with her during it.'

'Sam! You never told me that Rosie is pregnant!' Frodo exclaimed with a look of joy on his face.

'Sam, we will be getting back to the Shire sooner now that you have spoken of this wonderful news. I am sorry, Master Théoden, but we must be off. Good day to you, and to you Aragorn.'

The Hobbits and Gandalf walked rather quickly out of the front doors. 'Farewell, my friends.' Said Aragorn. 'May we meet again.'

It took them three days to get back to the Shire. Without much rest mind you because Sam had them up early every day. When they got back into the gates of the Shire, Frodo suddenly collapsed again.

'Oh no! Mr Frodo! Gandalf help!' Sam said with a sound of mass panic in his voice.

'Sam help me get him to Bag End. His Weathertop wound has swelled up. He needs dressings for the swelling to go down.'

Sam and Gandalf went as fast as they could to Bag End. When they had laid Frodo on his bed Gandalf let Sam go and see Rosie.

Frodo awoke two hours after being set on his bed to find that his Weathertop wound was pounding.

'Gandalf, what happened?'

'You collapsed just as we entered the gates of the Shire. Sam helped me get you into bed and I have dressed your weathertop wound as it was swollen. I am going to guess and say that you collapsed again because of the pain?'

'Yes, most probably. I didn't want to say anything because I knew how eager Sam was to get back.'

'Oh, Frodo, as long as I have known you, you have put others ahead of yourself. Even when you are in pain and for that I thankyou. Now I am sorry but I have to depart from the Shire for a few weeks. I have called upon someone to take care of you while I am away.'

At that moment Aragorn stepped into Frodo's bedroom. 'Hello again, Frodo. I told you we would meet again soon.'

Frodo laughed. 'It's wonderful to see you again, Aragorn. Gandalf how long—oh he's gone. I hate it when he just disappears like that.' Frodo had a sad look on his face.

'Cheer up, Frodo. You know what Gandalf is like. Here one minute, gone the next. You will see him soon enough I'm sure of it. Now how about some breakfast?'

Frodo got out of bedand got two plates out of the cupboard when Sam, Rosie, Merry and Pippin came in the house.

'Oh, hello, Aragorn. Said Sam. 'Rosie this is Aragorn son of Arathorn. He helped us a lot while we were away taking the Ring to you-know-where. Frodo I thought that it would be better if we referred to the place as you-know-what? You seem to faint when we mention the name.'

'Yes, Sam, I like the sound of that.'

Frodo got out some more plates and the six of them sat down and ate a good breakfast.


	6. Akwardeness Between Friends

Awkwardness between a new friend

Welcome back to chapter 6. Hope you enjoy. PLEASE R&R. Sorry it's a bit of a long chapter.

Frodo awoke the next day to a sweet smelling scent coming from the kitchen. Aragorn had gotten up early to cook Frodo bacon and eggs.

'Morning, Frodo. How is your shoulder?'

'It's feeling much better but still a little sore. Aragorn you didn't have to cook for me. You're my guest.'

'I don't mind, Frodo. It's the least I can do for you as your letting me stay here. I'm going to go outside for a bit of fresh air.' Frodo had noticed that Aragorn had been going outside a lot. He didn't in fact know that it was because Aragorn's neck was getting sore from it being bent all the time.

Frodo and Aragorn sat down and had a chat about many things when there was a knock at the door. It was Samwise Gamgee.

'Hello Mr Frodo, Aragorn, I was just wondering how you were, Frodo? Seeing how you collapsed and all yesterday.'

'I am much better now, thanks, Sam. Come have some breakfast.'

'All right. But only quickly. Rosie isn't feeling to well this mornin''

Sam stayed at Bag End for only half an hour when there was a phone call asking for him to come back.

The next day Frodo got up early. He felt that it was his turn to make breakfast but decided to show Aragorn The Green Dragon. When they got there, there weren't many tables left. They managed to find one by the corner. The table was infact taken but by Merry and Pippin so the four of them sat down together.

'It's wonderful to see you again, Aragorn.' Said Pippin with his mouth full of eggs and bacon.

'Er, yes, Pippin, I think I understood what you said.' They all shared a laugh when a small middle-aged hobbit came over to their table and sat next to Frodo.

'Uh, hello, Miss. May I help you with something?' Frodo had a look of fright and confusion on his face.

'Yes I am new in Hobbiton and I can't seem to remember where it is that I live. Could you help me, please?'

'Of course, what's your name?'

Saharah Bumbleton.'

'That's a lovely name, my name is Frodo Baggins.'

'Ah yes. I have heard many stories about you. You're the one who defeated the Dark Lord aren't you?

'Yes I am.'

Well, it is wonderful to finally meet you, Mr Baggins.'obbiton a

Frodo led Saharah out the entrance to the Green Dragon.

'Do you remember which way you came?'

'No but it is next to Bagshot Row I think the name of the place was.'

'Oh yes, one of my best friends lives there.'

'Was he a sort of Plump fellow?' Asked Saharah.

'Yes. His name is Samwise Gamgee. His wife is pregnant at the moment. Their third.'

'Oh that is wonderful news.'

'Yes it is. Now let's get you home. It's getting cold.'

Frodo led Saharah to the outside of her house. He felt a kind of awkwardness between him and Saharah.

'Well here you are. I'll see you around?'

'Yes, I am sure of it.' She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek for his help (as they did back where she came from). He blushed and walked back to Bag End almost dream like.

When Frodo got back to Bag End, Aragorn was reading and eating some biscuits he found in the cupboard.

'You alright, Frodo? You never came back to the Dragon. Merry and Pippin had to show me the way back here. They are easily distracted hobbits.'

'Hmm? Yes I'm alright. Just cold.'

'Did you find out where that girl lived?'

'Yes, she lives next door to Sam.'

'Oh that's good. You won't ever forget where she lives then.'

'No. Well I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight, Aragorn.' Frodo almost floated out of the room.

'He did not seem himself just now.' Aragorn thought. He finished his biscuits and went to bed.

The next day Frodo awoke to the sound of knocking at his door. He got out of bed and quickly ran to the door to see who was there at such an early hour of the morning.

'Hello, Saharah.' He said with a yawn.

'Hello!' She said just a bit too eagerly. 'How are you?'

'I'm ok just a bit tired. Why are you here so early?'

'Well I wanted to know if you would like to have lunch with me today.'

Frodo thought about it for a little bit then said 'Sure. I'll meet you out the front of Bag Shot Row at 1:00.'

'Yes that sounds good.' And Saharah left Bag End and walked back home.

When Frodo shut the door he heard footsteps.

'Good morning, Frodo. Who was at the door?' Aragorn said with a yawn and a stretch.

'It was Saharah, the girl we met and the Dragon. She wants me to go to lunch with her.'

'Where are you going to have lunch?'

'I don't know probably in a field. I always did like picnics.'

'Well its early seeing as I doubt you will be wanting to go back to bed. How about some breakfast?'

Frodo and Aragorn sat down and had an early breakfast. Afterwards they went outside and had a walk through the fields when they decided to walk to Bag Shot Row to visit Sam and Rosie.

'Hello Mr Frodo. How are you?'

'I am quite well thanks, Sam. How is Rosie?' Frodo said as he walked inside and sat down on the sofa.

'She is quite well. Getting bigger as is to be expected, of course.'

Just then Rosie walked in with some cookies for Frodo and Aragorn.

'Thankyou, Rosie.' Sam said, taking her hand and kissing it.

They all sat down and had some tea and cookies.

'So Rosie, when are you due?' Asked Aragorn.

'I am due in about February. I cannot wait. Sam won't stop doting on me but I don't mind.' Sam turned pink and decided it was best to change the subject. 'Frodo, how is your book coming along?'

'It is coming along very well actually. I am about three quarters through it all.'

They all finished their food and Frodo realized that is was time to go meet Savanah at Bag End. 'Aragorn, are you coming?'

'No I think I will stay here. I am rather enjoying myself.'

Frodo left and walked back to Bag End and found Savanah there already. A huge picnic basket in her hand along with a blanket.

'Oh, please, let me take that.' Frodo said while trying to take the basket from her. 'No it is quite alright thankyou, Frodo. You can take the blanket if you want to carry something.' He reluctantly took the blanket and together they walked down to a nice, soft patch of grass in a field just over the hill. It was one of Frodo's favourite places as a child and still is. When they got there they set out the picnic and decided to start eating. They were both starving.

'So, er, what brings you to Hobbiton?' Frodo asked trying to make conversation.

'Well I used to live here when I was younger but my parents and I decided to move up to Buckland. That was some time ago and I had wondered what had become of such an amazing place.'

'Well I have been here all my life and from what I have noticed, Hobbiton and the Shire haven't changed a bit.'

Frodo and Savanah talked long into the afternoon. Suddenly Savanah got up and quickly hugged and thanked Frodo for the nice picnic and ran off but she forgot everything. Frodo took it upon himself to take it all home to Bag End for her. She was bound to remember it sooner or later.

Three days passed and Saharah was no where to be seen. Frodo was getting worried. He thought to himself 'has she forgotten about the picnic? Has she forgotten about me?' The thought of her forgetting about him made Frodo sad. So after many attempts to stop himself, he walked over to Savanah's house and knocked on the door. His heart was racing.

'Oh, hello, Frodo. Oh! I had completely forgotten about the picnic things. Thankyou so much for bringing them over.' She hugged him and Frodo felt his heart melt. He liked her. He was certain of it.

'Oh, er, it was no problem at all.' Savanah said her goodbyes to him and closed the door. Frodo fluttered back home.

Frodo got up the next day and wondered if he would see Savanah any time soon. He heard a faint voice in his head but couldn't make it out.

'Frodo? Mr Frodo, are you ok?' It was Samwise

'Hm? Oh, yes I am quite well.'

'How did the date go with Saharah?'

'It went quite well. Nothing really happened. We just talked about things.'

'That sounds nice. Are you going to see her again?'

'I'm not sure, Sam, I expect so.'

Frodo invited Sam in for some tea


	7. Saharah's Sad Family Past

Chapter 7: Saharah's Sad Family Past

Welcome back to chapter 7 of Afterlife in the Shire. Please review and enjoy.

Frodo and Sam were at the Green Dragon on a fine summer's morning, enjoying eggs and bacon. (Aragorn had decided to sleep in a bit).

'So, Mr Frodo, how was your lunch with Miss Saharah?'

'Oh, it was lovely, Sam! Except she kind of ran off in a hurry.' He took a fork pile of egg.

'Well that isn't very good. Have you spoken to her about it?'

'No I haven't but I was thinking about inviting her over to ask her about it.'

'That sounds like a good idea.' Sam said shoveling food into his mouth.

Later that day Frodo was cleaning up Bag End before Saharah was to be expected at the door. He had just finished dusting off in the study when he heard a knock at the door. It was Saharah holding a bouquet of Tiger Lilly's as an apology for running off on Frodo the other day. He invited her in and made her tea and brought out some cakes that Rosie had given him earlier.

'So how are you Frodo?' Saharah said as she sat down and Frodo poured some tea and taking some cake.

'I am quite good actually. But the reason I invited you over is I need to talk to you about something that I feel is important.' Saharah sat upright in her seat. Her heart started to thump harder. Frodo sat down next to her. His eyes piercing hers. She felt very uncomfortable.

'Saharah.' He found it hard to get the words out. 'Saharah, why did you leave so suddenly the other day?'

'Frodo, I, er, it's a long story.'

'Can you tell me?'

Saharah drank the last of her tea and looked Frodo in his deep blue eyes.

'Frodo the reason I left so quickly when we were having lunch is because my father is extremely sick. He has been for a while. We have visited many doctors but they all said the same thing. That he wouldn't make it. So when he has had enough of one place we move as best we can to a new place. My father grew up in Hobbiton and so he requested that we move here for his last weeks.' She got up and stared out the window. 'I don't know what else to do. She tried not to cry but it didn't work. She started crying and Frodo rushed over, turned her around and hugged her. 'It's ok Saharah. I will help you get through it. Even when….' He trailed off. Frodo gestured that they go back and rest on the couch.

After a few hours Saharah decided to go back home. Frodo gave her fruit and other foods for her to take home with her.

The next day Saharah went over to Bag End to thank Frodo for his sympathy the day before but before she could say anything, Frodo stopped her. 'There is no need to thank me.' He made some tea and they sat down together on the sofa and Frodo told Saharah a story that Bilbo used to tell him when he was younger.

Sorry It wasn't that long. Chapter eight shouldn't be to far away. Please Review


	8. Dinner with the Gamgee's

Chapter 8: Dinner with the Gamgee's

**Please R&R and enjoy**

Frodo was slightly sad when he had awoken the next day. He had found a note on his kitchen table. It read "_Dearest Frodo. I am sorry to tell you that I must leave Bag End for now. I have received urgent news that needs attending too immediately. I do hope to stay with you again soon. Yours sincerely, Aragorn."_

Frodo had tears in his eyes when he had finished reading the note. He was just finishing his breakfast and cup of tea when a knock came at the door. Frodo walked over to the Green Door and opened it to reveal Samwise Gamgee.

'Hello, Sam. How are you and Rosie?'

'Absolutely wonderful, Mr Frodo. I was just over here to ask you if you and Miss Saharah would like to come to dinner tonight. Rosie won't stop talking about how much she would like to meet Saharah. I am sorry if it wasn't my place to say anything.' He bowed his head as if to apologize.

'No its ok, Sam. I would be delighted to come over for dinner. I shall ask Saharah later if she would like to go. I am in the middle of writing a chapter of my book.'

'That sounds good, Mr Frodo. I will let Rosie know.' Sam walked away back to number three a very happy hobbit. He was finally going to meet Saharah properly.

Frodo had decided to make another pot of tea and then go over to number 2, Bagshot Row and invite Saharah to the Gamgee's. He did not, however, intend on Merry and Pippin coming over.

'Hello, dear cousin.' Merry said, Barging into Bag End without an invitation of coming inside. 'You seem to be in a hurry to do something. Important perhaps?' He winked at Pippin.

'Perhaps' was all Frodo said and he eventually got them out of the door saying that he would go to the Dragon with them tomorrow.

When Frodo had finally gotten rid of Merry and Pippin he got his cloak and walked over to number 2. He knocked on the door and his heart started beating. It wasn't like Frodo to get nervous. Saharah answered the door and she looked rather tired but her face lit up when she saw Frodo.

'Hello Frodo. How are you?'

'I am quite good.' He stammered slightly. 'Er, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the Gamgee's for dinner tonight.'

'Oh! Of course, Frodo. What time?'

'I forgot to ask Sam that. I will pick you up at four?'

'Yes that sounds good.' There was a sort of awkward silence before Frodo spoke. 'How is your father?'

'The same as ever. But he is gradually getting sicker.'

'Well, you know you can come over to Bag End if you ever need to talk.'

'Thankyou, Frodo. I will see you at four then. Goodbye.' Before she closed the door she quickly hugged him.

Frodo walked home thinking about Saharah when he heard something in the bushes. As quick as a mouse Merry and Pippin jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Frodo and carried him to a deserted field and they started giving him questions as quick as a flash of lightning. Finally they both sat down and were quiet for a total of one minute when Pippin said finally but evilly 'What were you talking to Saharah about, Frodo?'

'Nothing that concerns you, Pip. Or you Merry!' He got up quickly and fled the field back to Bag End and locked the door.

Four o'clock came around fast and Frodo was slightly early for picking up Saharah. When it finally hit four he knocked on the door. He was dressed in a white suit and black tie. His hair was done as neatly as it could have been, which wasn't very neat, but neater. Saharah walked out of number 2 to reveal her wearing a beautiful dark green dress that brought out the colour diamond green eyes. Her hair was straightened. She looked beautiful. It took some time for Frodo to speak. 'You—you look beautiful, Saharah.

She blushed. 'You look very handsome yourself Frodo.' They locked arms and walked next door. Frodo knocked on the door and Sam answered.

'Hello Mr Frodo. It is lovely to see you again, Saharah.' He kissed her hand. They all walked inside and Frodo and Saharah sat on the couch waiting for Rosie to come out. 'She has taken all afternoon getting everything ready. The food and herself. Not that I'm complaining.' Sam sat down and started to converse with Saharah when Rosie came out. Sam got up quickly and took her hand. She had trouble getting up and down the small step that led into the lounge. She was quite large now.

'Hello Frodo! And you must be Miss Saharah. It is lovely to finally meet you.' She took her hand and led her into the kitchen. It was tradition in Rosie's family for the girls to do the cooking, much to Sam's dismay.

After a little while they were all sitting down and eating a beautifully cooked roast lamb with veggies. 'Rosie, that lamb was beautiful!' Frodo said when he had finished everything on his plate. He sat back and wiped his mouth.

'It wasn't all me who cooked, Frodo. Saharah helped a little bit. Saharah blushed and asked where the toilet was. 'Second door on the left.' Sam answered cleaning away the dishes after telling Rosie that she shouldn't have to.

After everyone had finished eating they were all talking away happily.

'So Saharah, why are you hear in Hobbiton? I don't mean that rudely.' Sam said after he thought he had just asked the rudest question in the world.

'Sam, you didn't offend me. Well, my father decided to come here. He was sick of our old house in Buckland falling to bits, and he grew up here as a child and he wanted to know what had become of Hobbiton.' She looked at Frodo for reassurance. Talking of her father made Saharah sad but luckily she was able to suppress her tears at the moment. Frodo smiled at her.

'Well that sounds lovely. Sam said happily.

After a silence Rosie spoke up, 'How long have you and Frodo known each other? I imagine you two are close?' Frodo blushed and Saharah looked down.

'Well we met at the Green Dragon.' Frodo answered after a brief pause. 'And she had lost her way home so I help her home.'

'So like you Frodo. You will help anyone in need.' Frodo felt slightly uncomfortable at this statement. He would do anything for Saharah and he felt that Rosie had picked up on this.

Soon after Saharah had to depart as she was getting worried about leaving her father for so long by himself. 'It was great to meet you Rosie, and to see you again, Sam.' Frodo helped her home with a slight reluctance from Saharah.

'Thankyou Frodo. Goodnight.' She kissed his cheek and went inside. Frodo went home and made some tea pondering on the night when he realized he was very tired so he went to bed.

**Thankyou for reading please review. I will update soon.**


	9. The Passing

Chapter 9: The Passing

**Welcome back to Afterlife in the Shire. Please R&R and enjoy**

It was now a week after Saharah and had gone to the Gamgee's for dinner. She hadn't seen Frodo since then. It wasn't like her to not see him for such a long period. She had decided to go visit Frodo when Daniel (her father) started to get really sick. She couldn't cope with this on her own and Frodo had said that if she ever needed his help that he would be there, so she said to her father 'Father, I am just going down the lane I will be back as soon as I can be.' She kissed her father on the head and raced down to Bag End and knocked on the door frantically. She heard quick foot steps coming to the door. 'Hello, Saharah. Oh, are you ok?' Frodo had a worried look on his face.

'Frodo! It's my father he is getting sicker and sicker and I can't cope with it on my own. Can you come?'

'Of course I can come. Just let me get a few things. I expect you want me there all the time?'

'Yes if that isn't too much trouble.'

'No, no trouble at all, Sah.'

Frodo and Saharah quickly ran back to number two to find Daniel coughing frantically and trying to make some tea.

'Father I told you to stay in bed. I would be back in a minute. This is Frodo Baggins. He is here to help me with some things.'

'Bag—Baggins? As in Bilbo Baggins' nephew?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Frodo and Saharah helped Daniel back into bed after he protested saying he was fine. Saharah went out of the bedroom and sat on the couch and started to cry.

'Saharah!' Frodo rushed over to her and hugged her. 'It's ok. He'll get better.' He started to stroke her back and her sobs calmed. They sat there for well over an hour when Sahrah fell asleep in Frodo's arms. He picked her up gently and took her to bed. He kissed her forehead and went out for some fresh air.

After five minutes or so Sam came over to weed the garden. 'Hello Mr Frodo! What are you doing here?'

'Oh hello, Sam. Er, Saharah asked that I come over for a few days because her father isn't very well and she wanted some company.'

'Well that is nice of you, Mr Frodo.' Sam had a giggly smile on his face that he tried to suppress. 'What are you giggling at, Sam?'

'Nothing, Mr Frodo, nothing. I must be getting back home now Rosie has been wanting some food so I best go and make her some.'

'Goodbye, Sam.'

It wasn't long before Saharah came outside looking for Frodo.

'I had wondered where you had got to. Sorry about before.'

'Don't apologize! It is natural to cry when a loved one isn't well.'

'Thankyou, Frodo.' She hugged him and kissed his cheek. 'You are one of the nicest hobbits I have ever met. And you're a good friend.'

'Thankyou, Sah.' He bowed to her.

They stayed hugging for a while when they heard a crash in the hole. They went rushing in and saw Daniel lying on the floor, not moving. 'Dad!' Saharah screamed and she ran over to him and turned him over. 'I'll go get the doctor. I'll be as quick as I can.'

Frodo hurled himself out of the hole and ran to number two. 'Sam! Sam, open up! It's Saharah I need you to look after her while I am away getting the doctor. I will explain later just please look after her!' With that Sam was left stranded on his front step. When he had realized what had happened he ran over to Saharah's and instead of knocking he walked in. He felt very rude doing this.

'Oh, Sam thank god you're here! Please help me get him back to bed.' Saharah and Sam gently put Daniel back into bed.

Meanwhile Frodo was running as fast as he could to the doctor which was all the way over the Bywater. He started to feel sick and started to sway. He fell over feeling as though he was about to pass out. Not now! He thought to himself. I have to keep running. I can't stop now. He pushed on and on until he was physically tired. He finally got to the doctor's clinic and told him to come it was very urgent.

After about another half hour of running back to number two, Frodo and the doctor rushed into Daniel's bedroom.

'Now what seems to be the problem here?' Saharah filled the doctor in on the details and told him to tell her what was wrong as soon as he knew. Sam went home and Frodo told him that he would tell him what was wrong as soon as he could. The doctor came out and took Saharah's hand and led her outside. 'I am sorry Miss. I am afraid Mr Daniel only has a few days of life left in him. He wishes for you to be there when his time comes.' The doctor hugged Saharah and left.

The look on Saharah's face made Frodo hug her tightly. 'It will be ok, Sah, I'm here.' They walked inside and sat on the couch together. Frodo got up and made some tea as Saharah hadn't had anything to eat or drink today. They drank their tea in silence. Saharah had again fallen asleep in Frodo's arms and he was dropping off too. It must have been at least two hours that they were snuggled up together asleep.

The next day Frodo awoke and found that he and Saharah had spent the night together asleep on the couch. He gently shook Saharah awake and their eyes met. She quickly looked away. 'Thankyou for staying, Frodo.' She snuggled into him. After about ten minutes Frodo got up to check on Daniel and make some tea. 'Oh, no! Saharah? Saharah?!' He called her name a few times before she came and saw her father. He was pale and eyes closed. He was dead. Saharah collapsed into Frodo's arms and started balling loud and hard into Frodo. He took her out of the room and layed her on the couch, comforting her as best he could. There came a knock at the door. It was Sam. 'Sam, I'm sorry but this isn't really a good time.'

'Well, I heard something really loud coming from here so I thought that I—what is wrong with Miss Saharah?'

'Sam, Her father has just died and I don't know what to do.' Without anymore talk Sam walked into the hole and comforted Saharah. This seemed to work because she seemed to calm down slightly. She stuffed her face into Sam's chest. Frodo felt helpless so he decided to make some tea for Saharah, himself and Sam.

When Saharah had finished her tea she went outside saying that she was going to go for a walk to clear her head and to figure out something to do, and that she would call her relatives later. Sam and Frodo weren't sure what to do while she was gone so they decided to clean the house for Saharah and made some breakfast for her.

Saharah didn't come back until early evening. She walked in and Frodo was lying on the couch asleep. She shook him gently and he sat up. Saharah sat next to him. 'Well, Frodo I have spent the whole day walking and thinking, and this is the only thing that I could think about.' She leaned in and kissed him.


	10. The Aftermath

**Chapter 10: The Aftermath**

**Welcome back to Afterlife in the Shire. Please Read & Review**

Frodo was shocked by this kiss but he didn't back away. He had wanted to do this for a long time but never had the courage to. He and Saharah sat kissing for about five minutes when a knocking came at the door. They broke away and Frodo answered the door.

'Mr Frodo? What are you doing here so early?' Sam had a look of shear curiosity on his face.

'Well Saharah asked if I could stay the night and I said yes.'

'But why Mr Frodo?'

'You promise you won't tell a single hobbit, elf, wizard or man?'

'I promise.'

'Saharah's father died last night. She is very sad as is to be expected and now that she is alone in number two, she asked if I could stay the night. I am pondering on whether or not to ask her to move in with in me to Bag End.'

'That is so sad and here I was just thinking that he was a friend of hers that had passed out.' He felt terrible but Frodo reassured him that it was alright. 'You should ask her, Mr Frodo. You and Miss Saharah make a good couple.'

'Sam, where not dating!' Frodo found it hard to be mad at his best friend. And luckily he got the better of himself and didn't get mad at his gardener. Sam left and Frodo went back inside. When he went back inside Saharah looked slightly awkward. Did she regret the kiss? Frodo felt kind of stupid that he didn't feel awkward. Saharah had a mug of tea in her hand. 'I made some tea if you want some, Frodo.' She gave him a weak smile.

Frodo went into the kitchen and poured himself some tea and he decided to make some bread for Saharah and himself. While he waited for the bread to cook he took his mug of tea and sat next to Saharah. 'Sah, I've been thinking. If it isn't too early I was wondering if you would like to move into Bag End with me. I don't want you to be all alone here.'

'Thank you, Frodo. I think I might. Too many things remind me of father in this hole. When do you want me there?'

'Well you can pack now if you like and I will quickly go back home and fix up Bag End for you.'

'Thank you, Frodo.' She embraced him softly. He had finally done the one thing he had wanted to do. _Ding_! 'Oh the bread is ready.' Frodo got up and got the bread out of the oven and set it in a basket for a surprise picnic later if Saharah was up to it.

He hid the basket under behind his back and smiled at Saharah, 'Be back soon.'

Saharah got up as Frodo closed the door and went into her bedroom, got out a huge suitcase from under the bed and started to pack her clothes. She was packing photos when she came across one of her and her father. She started to silently weep. She held it in as best she could and packed the remainder of her things when Frodo walked in. She looked at him with teary eyes and got up and hugged him.

'Hey, hey, hey, Sah, It's ok. Shh, Shh.' He took her head in her hands and kissed her cheeks. 'It will be ok. I promise.' He took her suitcase and carried it to the front door and waited for Saharah. She was taking her time to come to the door so he went back up and saw that she was sitting on the floor balling her eyes out. Frodo picked her up and carried her to the door. 'Thank you, Frodo. I can walk from here.' She hugged him slightly, walked out the door and sighed. Frodo heard her mutter, 'Goodbye, Father, may peace be with you.'

They walked silently to Bag End. When they got there, Frodo took Saharah's suitcase and set it on the bed in the spare room and told Saharah to make herself at home. When Frodo came back out to the lounge, Saharah was asleep on the couch. It will do her good. Frodo thought to himself and he got a blanket for Saharah and decided to write some more of his book.

After about an hour or so Saharah found Frodo asleep on his hands on his desk. She closed the ink bottle as Frodo had done for Bilbo when he was younger. She gently shook him. 'Frodo, where is the food? I can't seem to find anything.'

'Don't worry about food just yet, I have a surprise for you but you have to wait about half an hour.'

'Okay, Frodo.' She left the room to find a book to read for a little bit. Frodo quietly left his study and went to the kitchen where he left the bread, cut the bread and put it into the basket. He cut up some watermelon and other fruits and put them into a container so they didn't go bad whilst in the basket. He got some bottles of water and put jam and butter in the basket. He walked into the lounge and took away Saharah's book. He had a light cloth in his hands. 'Sah put this over your eyes.' She tied it around her eyes tight but not to tight and waited for Frodo on the couch. A few moments later she felt his soft hand on hers. 'Come with me.' She heard him say and she got up and followed Frodo out of Bag End.

Frodo slowed to a walk and stopped. He took her other hand and kissed her. 'Where here. Take off your blindfold.' Saharah took off the blindfold and her view was of beautiful mountains and fields.

'Frodo this is beautiful!'

'It is one of my favourite places and always has been since I moved to Hobbiton. Please sit.' She took Frodo's arm and sat down on the picnic rug that Frodo had laid out.

Saharah and Frodo got talking about the things that Frodo had done when he was younger. 'Before I moved here I was a real trouble maker. Mostly Merry and Pippin's influence.' They shared a laugh and continued with their picnic until Frodo started to have a coughing attack.

'Frodo? Frodo are you ok?' Saharah was completely worried. She didn't know what to do. 'I'm ok, Sah. The water went down the wrong way. Would it be ok if we went back to Bag End early?'

'That is fine, Frodo.' She kissed his cheek as a thank you for the picnic and they headed kind of quickly back to Bag End. When they got home Frodo had an immense headache and decided to go to bed rather early. 'I should be ok tomorrow. Just come wake me if you need anything.' Frodo kissed Saharah goodnight and went to bed.

**Please R&R only about three more chapters to go before the end.**


	11. Jason

**Chapter 11: Jason**

**Welcome back to Afterlife in the Shire. I have finished this fanfic. About three chapters to write.**

Frodo awoke the next morning feeling absolutely horrible but he put on a brave face as best he could and went into the lounge to greet Saharah. She noticed immediately and got up and made him lay down on the couch while she got him a cup of tea and a cold compress as he was very warm. Frodo slipped into an uneasy sleep. He had a feeling that this was the end that Gandalf was talking about because of the Ring.

A bit later in the day Sam came knocking at the door. When Saharah answered he knew that Mr Frodo wasn't well. He was invited in and went straight to Frodo's side. 'Oh Mr Frodo. Are you ok?'

'I'm alright, Sam. Listen I need you to send a letter to Aragorn and Gandalf.'

'Alright, Mr Frodo.' Saharah left the room and Sam wrote down everything that Frodo told him to without asking questions. When Frodo had finished telling Sam what to write, he left to go find a hobbit that was trustworthy enough to send it to Gandalf the White and Aragorn son of Arathorn. Frodo lay on the couch for the rest of the day with Saharah attending to him as much as he didn't want her too.

The next day there came a knocking at the door. It was very early in the morning and Frodo knew that it wouldn't be Sam, Merry or Pippin so he got up quietly so as to not wake up Saharah and opened the door. To Frodo's surprise it was Gandalf and Aragorn.

'Hello, Frodo, this isn't too early is it?' Gandalf said peering into Bag End. It was dark in the hole. 'No not early at all. Please come in.' Frodo opened the door so that they could get in.

About half an hour later Saharah got up hearing the noises in the other room. She was bewildered at the sight of the Wizard and the man. They seemed so mysterious to her. She was astonished to find out that they were Frodo's friends. Gandalf bowed his hat at her and greeted her. Aragorn got out of his seat, bowed at Saharah, got down on one knee and kissed her hand. 'It is lovely to meet you, Miss Saharah. Please join us for breakfast.' Saharah went back to the spare bedroom and put on some clothes.

Meanwhile Gandalf, Aragorn and Frodo were discussing the letter. 'Gandalf, I think that what was meant to happen to me is happening a lot faster than you intended.' He took a sip of tea and a mouthful of toast with butter.

'I agree, Frodo. But I never had a precise time on when it would happen. I just thought it would be at least a few years from now.' Aragorn didn't say much but by the look on his face both Frodo and Gandalf guessed that he was cut up about Frodo dying. He accepted another slice of toast and cup of tea.

'So Frodo what have you been up to while I have been away?' Aragorn said after a lengthy silence.

'Oh, not much, Aragorn. I met Saharah just before you left and we have become quite good friends.'

'And how did Miss Saharah come to live with you in Bag End, Frodo?' Aragorn said.

Saharah answered. 'Well, Aragorn, I was living by myself in number two and Frodo and I had become good friends and he invited me to live with him in Bag End as he thought I was lonely so I accepted.' She took a sip of her tea.

There was a sudden quick noise on the green door that made Gandalf spill a bit of his tea. 'You know Gandalf, as a wizard you would think that wouldn't happen.' Frodo laughed as he got up and answered the door. It was Sam. He had a worried but excited look on his face. 'Mr Frodo, Miss Saharah! Rosie is due now. Please come!' He ran as fast as his little hobbit legs would to number three and burst in the door. When Gandalf, Aragorn, Saharah and Frodo had reached the bedroom of Rosie and Sam they saw that Rosie was screaming and was in a ton of pain. Sam went out into the kitchen and got a cold compress for Rosie. She was burning up big time and Sam didn't know what to do. He quietly asked Aragorn if he knew anything about fevers. Luckily he did and he gently walked up to Rosie, placed his hand on her warm forehead and began speaking elvish. This seemed to work and Rosie calmed down a bit but the pain was starting to get worse.

Gandalf had gone to fetch the doctor and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Sam had started to break down. Frodo was comforting him as best he could. The baby had come before the doctor had gotten to number three. The baby came out screaming, kicking and crying. A normal baby Saharah thought. She turned around and saw Frodo sitting on a seat with his eyes closed.

'Frodo, are you ok? You don't look so good.'

'His heart dropped. How was he supposed to tell the hobbit he loved he was going to die?

'I'm alright. I think I am coming down with something.' He looked at her in her green eyes.

'Maybe you should go back to Bag End?' She hugged him but had a worried look on her face.

'I can't leave Sam though.' He looked at Sam holding his baby. He got up. 'So have you thought of a name yet?'

'Me and Rosie thinks he looks like a Jason.' He handed the baby boy back to his mother. Saharah and Frodo peered over a little more. And they said together. 'Yes he does. Exactly like a Jason.' Sam shook Frodo's hand and kissed Saharah's cheek.

'Er, Sam, I'm not feeling to well, do you think I could go back home for a little rest? I'll be back soon.'

'Of course, Mr Frodo. You have no need to ask.' 'Frodo and Saharah walked back with linked arms to Bag End. Aragorn stayed behind to keep Sam and Rosie company.

Saharah helped Frodo onto the couch and got a pillow and a few blankets as he was starting to get very cold. He fell into an uneasy sleep.

Gandalf came back to number three with the doctor.

'Yes Jason, here is a very happy and healthy baby.' The doctor left after a little while.

About fifteen minutes later the door opened and closed. Everybody knew it was Frodo so they didn't get up but then they heard a loud crash. Everyone looked at each other and fled to the front door. They saw Frodo laying unconscious on the floor.


	12. The Last Goodbye

**Chapter 12: The Last Goodbye**

Sam and Saharah carried Frodo carefully back to Bag End and put him in his bedroom under the covers of his bed. Sam went back home at a run to get back to Rosie who was immensely worried about Frodo. He awoke after two hours and had no idea what had happened. He searched for Saharah's hand. Saharah slightly shivered as Frodo's hand was as cold as ice.

Meanwhile out in the kitchen of Bag End Gandalf and Aragorn were talking quietly. 'Gandalf today is the sixth of October, isn't it?'

'Yes, I believe so.' Gandalf had a look of horror on his face. This was the two year anniversary of Frodo being stabbed on Weathertop.

'Will he die today?'

'The odds are against us, Aragorn. And if he does, there is nothing you or I can do to stop it.'

They noticed Saharah standing at the doorway.

'Frodo is going to die?' She had a look of shock horror on her face.

'Saharah, sit down. We need to talk to you. Frodo has told you of his journey to Mordor, I presume?'

'Little bits. What does this have to do with anything?'

Aragorn and Gandalf filled Saharah in about the Witch King and about Frodo being stabbed by the Morgul Blade. This was all too much for Saharah and she broke down crying. She was going to lose the two men closest to her in her life in the space of less than a month. Who could cope with that? But she knew she had to be strong for Frodo. He wouldn't want her crying. He would want her to go on with her life. She went back into Frodo's bedroom and laid down next to him and fell asleep.

She awoke not very long after to hear Frodo heaving for breathe. 'Frodo, get back in bed! Gandalf, get in here quick!' She helped Frodo back into bed and Gandalf and Aragorn came rushing into Frodo's bedroom. Gandalf ordered Aragorn and Saharah out of the room while he figured out what was going to happen in the last hours of the day.

There came a knocking at the door. It was Sam. He was worried sick. He hadn't seen his master since he collapsed the day before. Saharah made him a cup of tea and told Sam of the terrible news of Frodo that couldn't be prevented. Sam started to cry and Saharah comforted him. They sat hugging and crying for a good hour and a half when Gandalf slowly walked back into the kitchen.

'I need all of you to pay attention. It is a heavily sad thing that I am about to say. I have done my calculations and on my account Frodo isn't going to live anymore than a few hours. Please say your goodbyes and make them worth it.

They all took their turns to see Frodo. Saharah was last and she walked into the bedroom slowly and her eyes were filled with tears.

'I remember the first time we met. I was slightly drunk and absolutely taken by your eyes. We became friends quite quickly.' She started to cry and it woke Frodo up slightly. 'Sah, please…don't cry. You have much to live for.' He used all his strength to get up and kiss her one last time. She held his hand until that terrible time came when Frodo Baggins would cease to exist. All went silent. Saharah started to lightly shake Frodo. 'Frodo? Frodo, no please wake up.' She started to cry really hard. Sam came in and realized that Frodo was gone. 'Come, Sah.' He took her hand and led her (reluctantly) out of Frodo's bedroom. Saharah went back to her own room and Bag End and wept into her pillow.

Merry and Pippin were told and came over to Bag End to say goodbye to there dearly loved cousin. Sam, Merry and Pippin took Saharah for a walk while Gandalf and Aragorn organized when a memorial should be held and where. They came to the conclusion that it should be in Frodo's favourite field and it should be held in three days. That gives everyone enough time to get the majority of grief out.

Merry and Pippin stayed at Bag End until the Funeral. All was in quiet in Bag End for many days. It was rare to see Saharah. She spent most of her time in her room. The only time they saw her was for meals. Sam tried his best to keep her company but was shut out a lot of the time. He spent most of his time at Bag End, tending to the garden and such when he wasn't needed back at home. Jason was a happily growing baby. He didn't have much to cry about. Rosie tried her best to keep him happy. It was hard though with the loss of such a friend. Merry and Pippin spent their time together by going for walks to Frodo's favourite places. At the Green Dragon there was a banner saying: _'Frodo Baggins. May He Rest In Peace_. Underneath was a big picture of Frodo, smiling. There wasn't much laughter in the Dragon anymore. The whole Shire had felt the huge blow from losing Frodo.

The day came of the Funeral. Everybody got dressed in black. All of Bag End silently walked out onto the road and joined Rosie, Sam and Jason. Jason seemed to realize that something sad was happening because he had a sad look on his face. It felt like a long walk to the field that was later named The Frodo Baggins field.

**Thankyou for reading. There will only be one more chapter and then I have finished. Please Review.**


	13. Goodbye Frodo

**Chapter 13: goodbye Frodo/ Four years later.**

**This is the last chapter of the story and it has been split in two. Thank you for all your support.**

To Saharah, the walk to the Funeral took forever. Everybody had their head hanging low on the ground. This was the worst day any of them had ever experienced. Sam was to be priest for the ceremony.

'We are gathered here today.' He started when everybody had taken their seats and was quiet. 'To mourn the life of a very special friend: Frodo Baggins. I knew him for many years. Of which were the best years of my life. He knew how to have fun and when he was serious, you knew that something was bothering him.' Sam started to sob. 'I would like to get anybody that feels up to it to come up and say a few words about our fallen friend.' Sam sat down next to Rosie and began to weep. Rosie hugged him tightly and stroked his hand. Jason had fallen asleep.

Everybody had said all that they could when it was Saharah's turn to talk about her best friend/love interest.

'I was slightly tipsy when I met Frodo at the Green Dragon. I was absolutely taken by him and drawn to him after that. We became very close and good friends after that. I will miss him.' She turned and walked back and sat in between Merry and Pippin who were silently crying. They had taken it upon themselves to take care of Saharah, for her and for themselves.

Sam got back up to finish up the last of the sad Funeral. 'I would now like you all to bow your heads and sit in silence for a minute and remember the memories you have of this great hobbit and also to put any items that you see fit to put in with the casket.' After a minutes or so people started to get up to put items in with the casket. Aragorn put in the necklace that Arwen had given him, Merry and Pippin had decided on a recipe for cookies that had always been Frodo's favourite from an early age, Gandalf put in a book that Frodo had enjoyed as a little boy written in elvish and Saharah put in a bouquet of Tiger Lilly's. She slightly laughed at this memory. It was the time that she had turned up at Bag End after leaving early from their date. 'Goodbye, Frodo.' She said under her breath and sat back down next to Merry and Pippin.

'Thank you all. It is now time for the grave to be filled.' Sam started to cry and Rosie and Saharah got up to comfort him.

There was an after party at the Green Dragon but no one who had known Frodo personally didn't feel like going so they all went back to Bag End. Saharah went up to her bedroom and balled. Merry, Sam and Pippin sat together in silence on the sofa in the lounge while Aragorn and Gandalf sat in the kitchen, talking. After a few minutes Saharah came running out with a piece of paper in her hands.

'It's Frodo's Will. Should we read it?'

Aragorn answered, 'I don't think he would mind.' He took the paper and read it aloud.

'_If you are reading this, then I am dead. This is my Will. Please do the things I ask as best as you can, to Sam, I leave the Bag End garden. May you find happiness with it. I will miss you, dearly my friend. To Merry and Pippin I leave you the books of Bag End. I know we didn't on at the best of times but you were my cousins and I trust you enough with my belongings when I am gone. And, finally to Saharah I leave the entire Bag End. Please do these things as you see fit. I will miss each and every one of you including Aragorn and Gandalf. May you all find happiness. Yours sincerely, Frodo Muriel Baggins.'_

The Will had brought everybody to tears. There wasn't one dry eye in Bag End.

'We must do as he asks.' Pippin said. 'Saharah is it ok if I and Merry move in with you?'

'Yes it is. I moved in here to escape being lonely.' Merry and Pippin hugged Saharah for a short while.

After a short few days everything had been moved around especially for Frodo. Merry and Pippin had moved into the spare room and Saharah into Frodo's old bedroom (she knew that he wouldn't mind). Everyone was starting to get on with their lives.

The End

**Thank you everybody for your support for this fanfic. I look forward to writing another fanfic any day now. Thank you. xx**


End file.
